There are a multitude of conventional trash containers that exist in the marketplace. For example, in residential and office settings, many trash containers comprise a basic geometric configuration and cavity designed to accommodate a trash bag which is filled over a period of time. Existing trash containers often incorporate a pedal-operated lid that opens when a user steps on a pedal at the base of container, and closes when a user steps off the pedal. Despite the foregoing and other advances in trash container design, these devices fail to provide an effective means to enable a user to remove a filled trash bag from a container without extensive effort or other drawbacks. For example, with regard to trash containers having a basic geometric configuration (e.g., circular, rectangular) or a pedal operated lid, these containers are often subject to unwieldly trash bag removal. In particular, as a trash bag is filled during use, force is applied against the walls of a container, eliminating spaces between the bag and walls of the trash container. As an individual attempts to lift the bag from the trash container, a vacuum is often created inhibiting removal of the trash bag. The suction that is generated causes the trash container to be lifted up with the bag and prevents the bag from being removed from the container without holding the container down or ‘dancing’ the trash bag out of the container.
Trash containers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,820,568 and 5,901,872, have dealt with the foregoing and other drawbacks by incorporating a door that opens to permit removal of a trash bag from the side of the container instead of lifting the trash bag out over the open top end. However, providing a trash can with a door that swings open is generally not feasible for compact areas e.g., under a counter cabinet, beside a desk) or in tight corners where trash cans are often placed. Likewise, swinging doors can cause damage to surrounding surfaces and nearby furniture.
Other trash removal systems, such as one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,060, have also addressed some of the drawbacks in trash bag removal from trash cans. That system includes a flexible liner arranged within a trash can. When a trash bag placed within the can is filled to capacity, it forces the flexible liner against the internal wall of the trash can enabling the liner to slide upwardly with the trash bag when the trash bag is removed. Although such a system addresses some of the concerns and drawbacks of prior art trash cans, the system remains unwieldly.
Based on the foregoing, there is an ongoing need to provide a more versatile trash container which addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.